the companionship of insanity
by dudemon223
Summary: what happens when you give a diclonius a deathnote? this. this is an elfen lied story combined with death note and heavy with cross overs from other anime and my own fan fics. follow Mi as he exposes how sick life is and exposes the apocalypse


The companionship of insanity

The companionship of insanity

Ch.1

do you know the horned genius

**MI: ok so we all know why we're here. For more dudemon goodness right. So updates, our author hopes to have an emo oc council fic started soon, also I'm no longer just a representation of the author, I've been renamed and written into a deathnote and elfin lied fic oh and there's plenty of cross overs in it like kanokon and dbz so huzzahs all around.**

**CHI: hooooraaaayyyyy…(sarcastically)**

**Dameon: that's great dude!**

**Nickolie: woopty frickin doo you've got a magic note book and extra arms you must be sooooo happy.**

**Mi: well you all just seem so happy.**

**CHI: can we just skip to the Olympics.**

**MI: ah come on chi you know we're saving that for filler. Any way on to the fic.**

The bus rumbled on towards the city from the old beach town, passing an old high school. Mi still didn't know why he kept going to school, there was nothing that the teachers could teach him that he hadn't already read. Although he did suppose high school was pretty interesting, though they were primitive humans were fairly interesting to watch scamper about their lives. To him it was like going to a zoo where he could get in right amongst the animals, just like every animal had their special trait every human had its special glitch, some even reminded him of elephants and jiraffes. Suddenly he felt a twinge in his left shoulder blade. His vectors were itching he needed to use them soon or the cramps would drive him insane. It wasn't fare while most kids, like the jocks behind him, could go wild whenever they wanted for no real reason and expect nothing more severe than a sharp reprimand from police or parents or maybe a few months in jail while he on the other hand could be shot in a moments notice for something as natural as fidgeting. Bad as that was what was more depressing was that although he was a born killing machine with the potential to take out the entire human race that wasn't why people would hate him. Nor was it the old idea that humanity hated what it didin't understand, scientists understood vector virus perfectly they just couldn't fight it though he could. It was rather depressing that all adults in the world from the most powerful and conciencus polititians to the poorest hobo would allow young girls to be shot and infants to be strangled for the same reason the jocks behind him were bullying the class math nerd. It was sad really, humanity as a species had the potential to rival its gods in power but it was far to busy bickering amongst itself to really develop, he gave it all of 10 years to survive. Not that the diclonius could exterminate mankind through force, divided as they were, any threat to their well being was the one thing that could unite them and they were to resilient to be eliminated by anything the diclonius could muster, yet. In 5 years, however, most of that generation would be infected by the retro virus, and Mi figured everything would take care of itself from there. Eventually the sound of the bullys behind him started to annoy him and he decided to satisfy his itching vectors. There were 2 bullys behind him one in the seat directly behind him that was taunting the boy by taking and breaking his stuff while his friend sat in the row across from him holding a an unopened beer that he was apparently laughing to hard to open. He stretched out with a vector, the 4 meter invisible arm easily grabbed and crushed the can the beer spewing into the sophomores face and the tab cutting a slice up his forehead. "what the hell!" he yelled as Mi slamed the can into his forehead knocking him clean out. "hey what the…" The other bully yelled. Mi stretched out with another vector reaching cleanly through the jock's skull and applying a light pressure to his brain causing him to pass out. As he slumped forward Mi turned around and said "wow dude what happened". "uh, I don't know" the small freshman said. "ah the poor bastard's probably narcoleptic" Mi said "why don't you come sit up here kid.". "uh" the freshmen said with a start "why?". "cuz big boys like to cuddle in their sleep." Mi replied just as the unconscious bully leaned in and tried to hug Kouta. Kouta quickly jumped up into the seat with him with a relieved sigh. "oh I'm Kouta" the kid said friendly. "cool I'm Mi" he said "so where's Chizuru.". "uh Chizuru-san?" kouta asked. "yeah you can't tell me Chizuru would miss a chance to rub her bikini in your face" Mi said. Kouta blushed at this. "hey what happened to that other guy." Kouta asked quickly. Oh don't wanna talk about your little high school temptress?" Mi said "well looks like that guy got the shit beat out of him by his beer can". "His can !?" kouta asked. "yea haunted cans are a real problem around here". "really? that sounds kind of unlikely" Kouta said with all the benevolence in the world. "you know Kouta its really rude to accuse someone of lying 5 minutes after they offer you a seat." Mi said feigning an insult, he knew full well kouta had meant nothing by it but he enjoyed messing with people's heads. "uh I didn't mean it like that" kouta said dejectedly. "well alright" Mi said with fake reluctance "I guess I'll see you around kid" the bus had stopped and Mi got off. "uh wait" Kouta called suddenly but Mi preteded not to hear him, instead he walked down the queit street alone pondering what was happening in the world around him. He didn't feel like going home just yet. So instead he decided to walk towards the police building. The walk towards the police building was lonely but along the way he ran into a familiar homeless man. He could tell by his face that he only had a few minutes to live so he decided to walk with him. He had a pleasant talk with the man and when it was time for them to part ways he let him walk down the alley towards his "home" and pretended to keep going towards his own goal

The homeless man walked down the alley it was fairly quiet and pretty peaceful in the alley at least until the mortar gave out. The massive bricks fell from the building above too rapidly for the man to react and by the time he realized what had happened the brick directly above his head had been snapped cleanly in half a fallen to either side of him. He looked around and when he realized what had happened his knees nearly gave out on him. He wondered what had saved him when he spotted the siloutte of a young man standing in the shadow of a building, though he thought that the boy must've had something to do with whatever had just saved him he made him uneasy. He was siloutted in the deep shadows of the building, his eyes seemed to be glowing crimson, and something about him just seemed threatening. Then he stepped out into the light of the alley and the man recognized him as the young man from before "oi Mi it's you, I didn't recognize you." "ah it was probably because it's a moonless night" Mi said. Though he knew him well something about Mi made the man feel uneasy. His usually pink, bright eyes seemed deep set and tinged with red, the usual bubbling enthusiasm was gone from his voice, and aside from that something about him just seemed amiss. "I guess its pretty lucky for me, that you showed up." He said. Mi had always been kind to him, always "dropping" money or food whenever he passed by and he really was happy to see him. "really why" Mi's voice held something belittling almost sarcastic in it that was so out of character it shocked him, and something else that sent chills down his spine. "well…uh… you didn't" the more he thought about it the more unlikely it seemed that Mi had anything to do with what happened, "uh never mind." He finally said. Maybe it was the beer that Mi had bought him but he felt like there was something in his head that made it hard to think. "so is there anything I can do for you." The man asked politiley. "yes actually there is" Mi had never asked anything of him before, though he would have been happy to do anything he could for him, but something about the way Mi was speaking made him seem like a totally different person. "yea, and what would that be?" he asked, he was starting to get suspicious. "try not to scream to loud" Mi said, finally cracking his trade mark grin. "what…?" was all he could manage before blood flooded his throat.


End file.
